My Little Pony: A New World, A New Life
by Gale-Beat
Summary: Matthew Blackwell, has lived a life full of misery and chaos. But one day Celestia and Luna see how he has suffered and deside to put an end to it. Join Matthew as he befriends the Mane 6 and other ponies on his adventure to find friendship and Love.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: A New World, A New Life

* * *

Hi my name is Matthew Blackwell. This is the story of how my life was changed forever by six very interesting characters.

**Area: Lake City High School**

It was a normal day at Lake City High School, or at least as normal as it can get. Students walking around the campus or sitting with their friends. All but one. Outside on the school court yard, on a tree branch sat a black and silver haired boy resting his head while listening to his MP3 Player. That's me the 17 year old pariah of Lake City High. I'm 6 foot 2 inches, have shoulder length black hair with some silver in it and the back of my hair reaching a little bit lower down my back, I have pretty an unusual eye color, purple, yep everybody I was born with purple eyes.

I sighed 'Why can't I just leave here' I thought' Nobody would miss me….I just want to disappear...' Little did I know that I would soon get my wish.

Bring Bring! Ah the bell the alarm to warn us to come into the government made torture they call school.

I hope out of my favorite spot in the whole school and walk into the school. Walking into my algebra class I noticed the teacher wasn't in the room which could only mean one thing. 'Oh no!' I mentally screamed and turned around to leave the room as fast as I could but it was too late my path was blocked by none other than Brad Rickman, a bully who goes around picking on people like me.

"Well if it isn't the double minded freak." He sneered at me.

He was referring to the fact that I have what's called a double persona. There is the side that is in control now, and then there's him. My other side is what you would call a monster or demon if you will; he was created from all the negative emotions I kept built up cause you see I am a pacifist meaning I had a lot of built up anger and stress. So one day when I was getting beat up by Brad here I snapped and then it just happened from what I heard my eyes turned to blood red color and I had a vile grin on my lips the entire time I, I mean he beat them into a bloody pulp.

So I started to call him that Vile that's the name I gave him. But apparently the idiots didn't learn because they still come after me. But I've grown stronger since my freshman year so I can keep him at bay. Now enough about me let's get back to the story.

"What do you want Brad?" I asked irritably, apparently that wasn't the way I was supposed to reply to him because his stare hardened into a glare and he snarled.

"Watch yourself punk or are we gonna have to beat you up again?" He said as he smirked

"Just leave me alone." I said calmly trying to walk passed him only for him to block my path.

"Ah ah ah where do you think you're going?" He asked with false curiosity.

"Away." Is all I said pushing his arm out of my way.

"So how's your mom?" He asked making me stop dead in my tracks stiff as a board. He smirked" Oh that's right she's dead." He said chuckling.

The next thing any of us know I'm in his face, my right eye purple and my left eye red. My right one had tears pouring from it. "YOU better watch yourself Brad" I said, my voiced mixed with a more evil tone. I said it with so much venom it made some kids in the room shiver, and then Vile decided to let out some Killer Intent, making a few kids throw up and another faint. Brad backed up a little, apparently he was stilled scared of Vile. "Because we won't have you disrespecting our mother you got that" I said as I turned away walking out of the from the class room, knocking over the teacher as he entered the room.

"Mr. Blackwell Get back…here..." He didn't finish because I turned around and he saw my eyes, which made him shut up. Running out of the school I headed for the graveyard. To visit my mother's grave.

**Area Change: Graveyard**

There I stand in front of a grave. My mothers. It read Maria Blackwell 1972-2011, died from brain cancer.

"I'm sorry mom" I said trying not to break out into tears" I wasn't strong enough today." You see I had made a promise to my mother that I wouldn't let Vile get out in anyway, even though he doesn't harm me or my mother. But yeah she knew about him, she was the first other than me. It happened a few years back when we were being robbed and the robbers didn't know we were home.

**Flashback: 5 years back**

My mom was in the kitchen doing the dishes, while I was supposed to be in my room asleep, I was sitting on the stair case leading to our rooms.

I was talking to Vile. "Hey Vile what do you think will happen if I end up getting another personality?" I asked as an image of him appeared beside me. You see I was so lonely one day that I was thinking about what it would be like to have an imaginary friend that instead I made an imaginary body for Vile.

"I don't know man maybe it'll be a fox?" He said joking around with me, because I really like foxes. But Vile looked a lot like me but his eyes were red and he had straight black hair. He was like a brother I never had and we treated each other as such. But then he looked outside the window on the stair case beside him. "Look out we're about to have company." He said with a snarl.

I looked confused "what do you me-"I didn't get finish because the next thing I heard was the sound of splintering wood and a scream, my mother's scream. Jumping up I ran to the kitchen door and saw my mom on the ground crying and two men wearing ski masks. But what made me scared and angry was that one had a gun pointed at my mother's head.

My mother heard me gasp and her head shoot towards me direction, her eyes widening "No, Matthew you run." She said in a whisper but apparently they heard me too because they were now looking at me.

"So this lady has a brat huh? Better get rid of him before he does anything stupid." The one with no weapon said as he started to walk up to me. But mother grabbed his leg and looked at him.

"Leave my son alone please I beg you." She begged as her tears started to pour.

"Let go of my leg you wench!" he yelled as he kicked my mother.

"Mom!" I yelled as I ran to her side, dropping besides her hugging her as she clutched her waist, she started to spit up blood. I stood stiff staring at the blood. Something clicked in my head and the room temperature dropped.

"W-what's going on dude?" the one with the gun asked.

"I don't know dude."

I stood up and lifted my head looking at them with deep blood red eyes and a snarl on my face. "You dare hurt our mother?" I said in my mixed voice of mine and Vile's. They looked at me confused even scared for a second but that changed as the one with the gun pointed it at me.

"Brat I'll finish you off here." He said but before he could pull the trigger I punched him in the face making him get lodged in the wall with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Tim!" yelled the other thug as he looked from his friend and me." Y-you little brat you're a monster!" he said as he tried to run out of the house but I stood in front of him with a grin that would make the bravest man crap himself.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked as I slowly walked up to him with my hands stretched out as my finger nails grew a little bit. "We are going to have a little fun."

The man tried to run but tripped on some of the door they broke. I now stood over him.

I smirked as I grabbed his throat "You think you can just come walking into my home and try and hurt the only person in the world that I care about? We don't appreciate that too much buddy boy." I said as I lifted my hand to punch him in the face.

"W-what do you mean 'we'?" he asked fearing for his life.

"I mean me and Vile my other personality and my only friend. But you shouldn't worry about that now, you should be worried about if the cops get here before I do a lot of damage." I said with a cruel smirk as I proceeded to punch him repeatedly.

"Matthew…please stop…" I heard my mother plead which made me and Vile stop and look at her, with eyes of shock, to see tears in her eyes. Not tears of pain, but tears for what I had become and what has happened to me.

"Mother, these men hurt you, and yet you ask me to stop" I said giving her a look of pure confusion. I can here Vile scoff inside my mind.

"She is concerned for her son, Matthew. So I think we should just drop the man I mean look at him_" _He said.

I turned my head to look at the man. He had a busted lip, blood coming out of it, had a few teeth missing and had a black eye. I stared in shock of what I have just done and I collapse to the ground.

My mother, she crawls over to me and holds me close to her saying "shh shh it will be alright" over and over. While I cry my little heart out at the fact I just took down two grown men and one was armed.

Next thing we know the cops have come busting into the house, arresting the men, and questioned us asking what happened and why they were in the shape they were in. so I told them. At first they laughed then they noticed the blood on my hands and the horrified look in my eyes you only see in a kid who has almost or has committed murder.

"Son" The police man said kneeling down beside me" Tell me what happened."

I looked at the man in the eye and said. "I almost killed two gown men because of my own rage and well I snapped ok I lost control of my own emotions and snapped." I told him bluntly causing him and the others in the room to stare at me in complete and utter shock.

**Flashback: End**

That's how it all started, the physiatrists, the medication, the being called a double minded freak, all started that one night. That one night ruined my life forever and made me what I am now.

"Kid, it's time to return home._"_ Vile told me in a soothing brotherly tone that didn't look like he could use.

I stood up and nodded "Ok" I started to walk off but turned my head to my mother's tombstone. "Goodbye mother, I'll come by tomorrow." Little did I know that for me there would never be a tomorrow on this planet again.

**Area Change: Equestria**

Inside a large beautiful castle stood two beings. They looked like humans but the only difference was that they had wings and a single horn on their heads. One was taller than the other, the tallest had a flowing mane and tail and was white in fur color, this is Celestia one of the princesses of Equestria and the one who raises the sun every day. The other was a bit shorter but also had a flowing mane and was black and blue in color, this is Luna the sister of Celestia and the one who raises the moon every night. She also was formally known as Night Mare Moon.

They were standing around a round brick pool like structure and from it they could see the life of one boy. Matthew Blackwell. And to say they were shocked was an understatement.

Luna turned toward Celestia" Tia, we have to help that boy." She said in a firm but gentle tone. Celestia turned to her sister in both shock and proudness, because not only did her sister want to save someone she wanted to save someone from another world and an entirely different species.

"Ok Luna, but this may take a lot of our magic and what are we to do about his….friend Vile." Celestia said the last part with a serious tone.

Luna looked at her curiously "What do you mean what are we to do with him?" She asked

Celestia sighed" I mean he is just too evil sister, even his name means evil. I'm just scared he may hurt somepony." She said as she stared at the image of Matthew sitting on his bed and Vile hugging him like a big brother would to a little brother.

"Celestia I am sure that if Matthew told Vile not to hurt anypony he won't. I mean look at them they are like brothers and Vile never did harm Matthew or his mother." Luna said with a matter-o-fact tone.

Once again Celestia was surprised and proud of her little sister 'She makes a wonderful princess' she thought. "Ok Luna we will bring him here just wait till he is asleep." She said as she and her sister returned to watching Matthew as he crawled into his bed.

**Area Change: Matthew's Room**

Matthew was climbing into his bed about to go to sleep. Turning onto his back to look at the ceiling watching the fan turn. "I just wish I could leave this place. Nowhere real specific, just not here." Matthew whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and began to dream.

**Are Change: Matthew's Dream**

Matthew finds himself standing on…well nothing really. Everything around him was just blackness. It wasn't peaceful and it wasn't disaster, it was just nothing.

After looking around for a bit and after noticing he could see himself just fine, which was strange considering all the darkness and no light. He started to get a little worried that nothing was happening. "What's going on?" He thought out loud. "This is entirely different compared my normal dreams."

But then there was a flash of light, temporarily blinding him. But as his sight came back to him he noticed that there were to figures standing in front of him. He couldn't really make out there features other than that they had wings and that one was shorter than the other.

"Would you like to leave this place, Matthew?" the taller one asked in a feminine voice.

Thinking it was just a dream he decided to go along with it. "Yes, Yes I would." He said in a serious tone.

"The tall one nodded to the younger one and both of them looked at him. The shorter one speaking now. "You may undergo a few changes, nothing too serious though." This didn't really register to Matthew at the moment.

"Doesn't matter as long as I can leave here." He said just as firmly as the first time.

The two figures nodded again and a faint blue glow shown from the shorter ones horn and a light white color had shown from the taller ones. After that Matthew blacked out.

"Well then, Matthew Blackwell, welcome to Equestria or more specific Ponyville." Was the last thing he heard before losing all senses.

* * *

**So there you go people. My first but not only My little pony fanfic. I know some of you, or at least hope so, are waiting for me to continue my story The Dark Slifer. But in truth I hate to say I think I'm losing interest in that story, but I promise I'll continue it and I never go back on a promise because that's how I am. And yes it may be a little late in being worked on because I have like 4 or 5 different stories I'm working on….my mind is going everywhere. But review o not it doesn't matter but I would like some pointers if I messed up or anything and yes the ponies and everyone else will be anthro, because I plan on doing a relationship thing between Matthew and maybe Fluttershy or Luna or maybe someone else. So I hope you enjoyed in. I'm Silfire Hikari and I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony: A New World, A New Life**

**Here it is the second instalment of My Little Pony: A New Life, A New World. I'm sorry it took so long and some friends of mine might end upkilling me for how it turned out but oh well haha. I hope you all enjoy it now happy reading. Oh before I forget I don't own anything except Matthew, Vile, Erebus, and the story plot.**

* * *

**Area Change: Matthew's Dream:**

Darkness. That's all Matthew could see and feel. It was like he was in a dark void. "Hey Vile, are you there?" He asked out loud.

"Right here, brother." He heard Vile say from behind him.

Matthew turned and saw Vile, doing what seemed to be sitting and- "Are you drinking tea?" Matthew asked Vile to which he nodded. Shrugging Matthew stood there for a minute, thinking. He looked at Vile and noticed him staring at him for a minute with a look of shock and humor.

"Err Vile, why are you looking at me that way?" He asked a little concerned about his brother figure.

Vile just shook his head and laughed. This caused Matthew more confusion but before he could ask, Vile began to speak. "It's you dude." Was all he said holding up a mirror for Matthew to look into it and jump back in utter shock.

"What the heck?" He yelled. Looking into the mirror again, what he saw was himself but with a few changes. He now had a horn sticking right out the center of his head; its colors were black and white climbing up it in a spiral fashion and fading out when it reaches his skin. Another thing was he had wings coming out of his back, the right was a white Pegasus and the left was a black dragon's wing, they stretched out to about twice his arm length. He also noticed his hair was a bit different, it was still the same length and was still black but the back was silver around the bottom.

"What happen to me?" He asked, feeling his wings to see if they were real. They were.

"Well, I remember those two figures we met earlier. They said you may have a few changes. Did they not?" Vile said looking impressed at Matthew's wings.

Matthew nodded and was about to say something but stopped when he saw a pulse of light out of the corner of his eye." Light? Am I waking up?" He asked aloud. Vile looked down towards the light.

"It would seem so, Kit." He smiled at Matthew, who smiled back

"I'm glad I created you, Vile. Because without you I'd be lost." Matthew said walking towards Vile. They both extended their arms, slapping them against each other grabbing the others wrist. Their signature hand shake, became a custom of theirs.

"I'll see you when you wake up" Vile said, disappearing.

"Ok, Brother." Matthew said also starting to fade out.

**Area Change: Hospital Room**

Waking up, all Matthew could see was a bright light. But when his vision gotten better he realized he was in a hospital room. Sighing Matthew turned onto his side but what caught his line of sight was possibly the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.

Sitting in a chair beside his bed was what he could tell a female, she had luscious light blue hair, beautiful, smooth dark blue fur, she had a horn coming out of her head that matched her fur, and she had wings sticking out of her back. She was wearing a dark purple dress with a moon on the end of it, with dark blue slipper like shoes, light blue elbow length gloves, and had a small dark blue crown on her head.

"Whoa she's beautiful." He said to himself. Matthew looks at her a bit longer but turns when he hears the door open. What he saw shocked him as well because what came walking through the door was a white creature just like the one in the chair beside him. Only this one was in a nurse uniform.

"Oh you're awake!" She exclaimed, waking up the one in the chair. "Oh sorry Princess Luna, I didn't mean to wake you." She said apologetically.

To say Matthew was shocked that he was in the presence of royalty made him want to bow, and it made sense due to the fact of why she looked so pretty.

Luna turned to the nurse, "its ok Nurse Redheart. I wanted to be awake our new friend woke up." She said turning her head to Matthew smiling. This caused Matthew to blush, him not knowing why.

"_What am I thinking she's not even the same species as I am? Wait am I even human anymore, I mean I have a horn and wings."_ He thought to himself, not seeing Luna was in front of him.

"Hey you alright? Do you have a fever?" Luna asked thinking he had a fever when she saw his blush.

Matthew saw how close she was to him and blushed even more backing up a little. "Y-yes I'm f-fine." He stuttered, a little nervous about how close she was to him.

Luna being confused as to why he was stuttering thought he was scared of her. She frowned at this, "its ok I am not going to hurt you." She said in a kind, loving tone, which made Matthew want to give her a hug.

Matthew smiled and shook his head. "I'm not scared of you Princess Luna" He said in a calm tone but what he said next cause Luna to blush. "It's just I have never seen someone as beautiful as you." He said with a kind sincere smile, which made Luna blush profusely.

Hiding behind her hair a little bit (like Fluttershy does) Luna just looks at Matthew. _"Is he trying to flirt, or is he just being a gentlecolt?" _she thought trying to keep her thoughts straight and keep her posture right. "Thank you for the compliment, Matthew." She said but then turned to the nurse, "Is he ok to leave Nurse Redheart?" she asked.

She nodded her head, "He is good to go I just need to check his mental health." She said but what happened next surprised them all, but Matthew.

"I don't think that will be necessary nurse." Said a darker version of my voice, this caused shivers to run down Nurse Redheart and Luna's back. Beside me a column of dark matter appeared, this scared Nurse Redheart and put Luna on guard with her horn glowing. The dark column disappeared and in its place sat Vile on the corner of my bed. Ville still looked the same, but he now had two dragon like wings on his back.

"W-who are you?" Nurse Redheart asked with a scared tone in her voice. Luna began to calm down after seeing who it was.

"My name is Vile, and I am Matthew's other personality." He said confusing the doctor a little.

"Other personality? You mean to tell me this boy has an alternate persona?" She asked not as much as worried but more concerned about Matthew.

"Yes, he does. I was born from all of the hatred and darkness he held bottled up in his heart." He said shocking both the nurse and Luna.

"Mr. Vile, if you are his alternate personality then would you mind telling me how you have a body outside of his and how we can see you?" Nurse Redheart asked a little skeptic of Vile's claim.

"Well that's easy but not my place to say since it deals with Matthew's personal life and as for how you can see me, I have no idea." Vile said making the nurse turn to Matthew.

"Sigh, I really didn't want to talk about this but fine." Matthew said, getting up. He stands a bit taller than Luna. "I was sitting in my room one day wondering why I didn't have any friends. But I never really did find the reason, so I tried the next best thing. I tried to make an imaginary friend. But when I was trying to think of what he should look like I ended up making a body for Vile. I really don't know all of the details, other than I wanted someone to take away all my hate and darkness but instead they took form and Vile was born." He finished up his story and looked at the other two in his room. Nurse Redheart was shocked beyond belief, and Luna had tears in her eyes.

The next thing Matthew knew was that Luna had he arms wrapped around his neck, crying into his shoulder, saying she was sorry over and over. The only thing Matthew could do was rub his hand up and down her back and whisper soothing things. _"Why is she crying? Did my story hurt her or something?" _ Matthew thought as he continued to try and comfort the crying beauty the best he could.

Nurse Redheart was the next to speak. "Where were your parents during all of this? I mean shouldn't they have done something?" she asked not expecting the answer she receives.

Matthew you looked at her, but instead of his eyes being the usual purple, they were a deep golden color with what looked like a crescent moon where his pupil should be, and three stars in the curve of the moon. "My mother never knew because I never told her, she found out about Vile one day when some men thought it would be great to rob my house, me and Vile put them in the hospital. And about my father….I never knew him." When Matthew said the last part both Luna and Nurse Redheart both stiffened, the rooms temperature growing cold.

"W-what do you mean n-never knew him?" Redheart asked.

"I mean, my father was never around, as far as I know." He said with malice in his voice but it wasn't focused at Nurse Redheart, but at his father, whoever it was.

"Oh you poor boy. Never knowing your father must have been quite hard for you." Nurse Redheart said in a comforting tone.

"Lady, His life WAS hard." Vile said making everyone remember he was in the room.

Nurse Redheart looked at him and was about to say something but Matthew cut her to it. "Let's get off this subject guys. No need to dig up those memories. And you said I'm free to go right Nurse?" He asked her in a gentle tone.

She nodded her head. "Yes you are. And seeing as Vile is your parent figure he has to sign your paper work."

Vile looked at her in shock," P-paper work?" he shouted. Turning to Matthew he had a look of fear in his eyes. "Help me!" He yelled as he was dragged away by Nurse Redheart.

Matthew could only chuckle at Vile's predicament. "He never did like paper work." Matthew said out loud. Luna just giggled, making Matthew jump seeing as he forgot they were hugging. "Hey um Princess Luna, can you please wait outside the room so I can change?" He asked with a slight blush on his face.

"_Aww, he is so cute when he blushes. Wait, what did I just say?" _She was a bit shocked at what she thought about Matthew. She decided she would ask her sister about these strange thoughts she is having. "Please just call me Luna; it's what my friends call me." She said.

This shocked Matthew, "Are we friends?" He asked.

Luna nods to his question. "Of course we are." She said with a kind smile.

Matthew couldn't hold himself anymore, he wrapped his arms around her neck, crying, saying thank you over and over.

Luna was shocked at what our little human friend was doing, but not knowing what to do, she rubs his back slowly. "Matthew, what's wrong? Did I say something to hurt you?" She asked with genuine concern.

Matthew stops his crying and looks at her in the eyes, "No, I'm just so happy. You see I have never had a friend before." He told her, looking as happy as can be.

Luna, again, stared at Matthew in shock. _"Never had a friend?"_ She thought to herself in shock. She had a hard life as well, what with Night Mare Moon and all. But Twilight Sparkle, her sister's faithful student, had become friends with her along with her other friends. "Well Matthew, you have a friend now and hopefully when you meet the girls, you'll have more friends." She said smiling at Matthew.

Matthew smiled back and turned to look at the ceiling for a moment, when a thought came to him. He turned to Luna, "Hey Luna you and your sister brought me to this world, right?" He asked her.

Luna looked back at him and nods. "Yes, why is something on your mind?"

"Well I was just wondering if whether or not any of my belongings came over with me." He said.

"We can find out from my sister, when we get to the castle. Now let's go." She said grabbing his arm and dragging him off the bed.

"Gah! Luna, I haven't gotten dressed yet!" He exclaimed as he struggled to stand. _"She sure is strong!" _He thought to himself.

Luna blushed at her forgetfulness and let go of his arm. "Ok, well get dressed and meet me at the front of the hospital." She said before turning to the door and walking out the hospital.

Matthew just stood there for a minute before everything that just happened registered in his mind. "What have I gotten myself into?" He said out loud before he started to get dressed, noticing his clothes were cleaned. _"Such nice people."_ He thought with a warm smile.

After getting dressed, Matthew walked out of his room and into the main lobby. "I wonder where Vile is." He thought out loud. He then heard cries of agony from the next room. "What in the…..oh." Matthew looked through the window on the door, what he saw made him want to roll on the floor laughing.

Vile was in the room being tied to the chair, with one arm free of course, By Nurse Redheart. And the entire time he was crying, complaining about not wanting to do paper work or something. He chuckled and went outside to see Luna sitting on a picnic bench, petting a bird with her delicate hands. Looking to the side Matthew saw a patch of roses; he picked a few up and walked up to her.

"Milady, these are for you." Matthew said presenting the flowers to Luna, who gasped looking at them. Luna just looked at them for a moment and Matthew thought he did something wrong. But as he was about to put them away, Luna latched onto his neck, hugging him tightly. Matthew just looked at her for a moment, and then he just wrapped his arms around her as well. "Do you like them?" He asked.

Luna just looked at him and nodded. "I love them, Matthew. Thank you." She said her turquoise eyes gleaming in the sunlight. Making them look even more beautiful in his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad. But we need to go meet your sister I need to ask her some important questions." Matthew said as they started to walk into the town of Canterlot. (I have no idea if the hospital is in Ponyville or Canterlot so let's just go with it being in Canterlot.)

Now to say Matthew was surprised at how fancy everyone looked, was and understatement. But it looked really strange to him, because he has never met a single fancy person in his life. Well unless you include Luna, who is royalty, but she doesn't look fake like all of these people- err ponies walking around him. (From now one I'm going to call them by their race earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorn.)

As they continued to walk around town Matthew noticed the strange looks he was getting. He also noticed some of the residents were whispering but to his surprise he caught everything they said. And they were not nice, some of them were, "What is **She **doing with that monster?" or "Is that another demon of Night Mare Moon's? Should have known she would have turned on us." These comments confused the lad greatly and he decided to ask Luna later.

They were almost to the castle when he heard the sound of something flying through the air, fast. Turning around as quickly as he could, he caught a decent sized rock (about the size of a baseball) which he noticed was going to hit Luna in the head if he didn't catch it. He heard a startled gasp from the direction the rock came, turning he saw an orange male earth pony, with green hair, and blue eyes.

"W-what? Such reflexes!" He said in shock but it then turned into a scowl when Luna came walking back over to me when she realized I stopped.

"What going on Matthew?" She asked me but when she saw the rock in my hand and figured out where it came from and she figured it was an attack on her…again.

I crushed the rock, causing the pony to flinch. I glanced back at Luna, "This pony" I said with a lot of malice in my voice," Threw a rock at you, trying to inflict pain on you, maybe even kill you." I growled as I stared back at the pony.

Luna looked at the pony too, with hurt in her eyes. I hated that look; it didn't look right on her beautiful face. "It's ok Matthew" She said with in a hurt tone. "These things happen a lot." She finished looking down tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.

I scowled and looked from Luna to the pony. "Why?" I asked. "Why would you try to hurt her?"

The pony stood back up straight but didn't drop his guard. "She is a monster" He said which made her flinch and I growl even louder, but he didn't pay any attention to my growing anger and carried on with his little speech. "And monsters deserve to be killed. Now please move out of the way and let me finish my work or you'll get hurt." He said in a strange tone. Like he was trying to be gentle and threatening at the same time.

I grunted and stood straight up, with my head hung low. "You think she is a monster, why would you say that?" I asked not letting on to my anger.

He stared at me with a look of shock, but then he laughed, hard. "You are not from around her are you?" He asked.

"No i am not. I am a human, from the planet Earth. Why?" I asked, really starting to lose my never with this guy.

"Well I'll inform you. That…..woman over there, is a demon or monster, which ever you want to use. Because a few years back (I really have no idea which it would be because I have a huge gap in my, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic TV show watching time so I missed a lot of episodes but let's go with a few years.) she was mad with all of the ponies sleeping during the night and not thanking her for the night, but they stayed awake during the day and thanked her sister, Celestia, for the day. So she got jealous and became an evil being known as Night Mare Moon. And all she wanted was to condemn us to an eternal slumber and make it night time forever." He finished with a smug look on his face as he noticed Luna having her head hung low in shame and Matthew's head down too, seeming to be in deep thought.

"Luna" Matthew started "Is this true?" He asked here in a monotone voice.

Luna just nodded her head, tears pouring out of her eyes, "Yes Matthew that is all true." She said as she fell on her knees crying her eyes out.

"Oh don't even start that bawling you monster." The orange pony said. He then turned to Matthew. "You see now. You see why you should have let that rock hit her." He said, as he reached for another rock. Only to stop dead in his tracks as the temperature around all of them start to go down greatly.

"You think she is a monster?" Matthew asked still looking at the ground. "She is not a monster" He said causing Luna to gasp and look at Matthew, and the orange pony to glare at him.

"What do you mean she is not a monster you just heard her story and yet you say she is not a monster?" The pony snarled at Matthew. "You are a fool." He finished.

Matthew was quiet for a second but then spoke up, "Maybe I am a fool. But I'd rather be a fool than a complete idiot!" Matthew yelled, snapping his head up so fast it was a miracle his neck didn't snap. But that didn't faze any of them, what fazed them were his eyes. They were golden with a crescent moon where his pupil should be and three stars in the curve of the moon.

"W-what?" the pony exclaimed, "How dare you call me an idiot!"

"Well if you aren't an idiot then you would know a monster when you see one." Matthew said.

"What do you mean?" The pony asked.

"Simple you call someone as nice as Luna a monster, but have you seen all the good things she has done? She has saved me from the accursed planet I lived on, she is helping me find out who my father is, and she became my first friend. Does that seem like a monster to you?" Matthew yelled which made both Luna and The orange pony flinch.

"But she-"He tried to counter but Matthew interrupted him.

"Shut up! Just because something evil took over her and did something bad doesn't make you a monster. If you let it take over then that is when you are classified as a monster." Matthew said as he stood up straight, but still had a scowl on his face and let's just say if looks could kill, this pony would be dead twenty times over. "Now let me ask you. Do you want to meet a real monster?" Matthew asked, with a cruel looking smirk, much to the pony's confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"I mean" A black aura started to come out of the horn on Matthew's head. "Have you ever met a real monster?" Matthew said as the aura seeping from his horn began spread to the rest of his body.

Luna could only look at Matthew in shock. Because he defended her, even when he knew what she did and he didn't even try to hurt her. But also because when the dark aura stared to seep out of his horn (Not like that!) she felt a very strong and evil power oozing from it. At first she thought it was Vile but she remembered he was at the hospital with Nurse Redheart and the power he gives off didn't feel this evil. So that can only mean one thing. Matthew has another evil, much stronger than Vile, Inside of him.

The dark aura formed a cocoon like shape around Matthew's body, and all was quiet. But the silence didn't last long, because after a few minutes the cocoon started to crack.

When it started cracking, that's all it did. But after a few cracks appeared a black light like substance started to seep out of it. More cracks appeared and then the cocoon just exploded into a dark beam, which shot into the sky turning a lot of it black as night. All the ponies that were around there started to panic at what was happening and started to back away. And right when the orange one took a step back a figure stepped out of the darkness.

It looked nothing like Matthew. First off it was really pale, and skinny. It had black fur like stuff covering from waist down and elbows down, ending its hands in claw like hands, and it had a long pointed arrow tail. And his hair was much longer only it is all silver with the bang tips being black with two silver horns sticking out of the side of his head and one single black horn out the middle and there were black lines going down his face from his eyes. And finally on his back were two very agile looking black dragons' wings.(Just imagine Ulquiorra, From Bleach, when he goes Segunda Etapa). All in all it looked plain evil.

The figure turned its head to look at the ponies around it, trying to figure out where it was. Then it spoke, it spoke with a voice that made them all shiver and cower in fear. "Where am I?" It asked, but to which it got no answer. This frustrated him, "I, Erebus, the lord of chaos and despair, demand to know where I am!" He yelled.

Luna stepped forward trying not to be scared, "Y-you are in Equestria" she said, while trying not to run away due to the look he gave her.

"Night Mare Moon…" he whispered loud enough for only Luna to here.

Luna's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the powerful being in front of her. "H-how do you know of her?" She asked with extreme caution. Because if someone this powerful knew Night Mare Moon, then who knew what could happen.

There was silence between them and then there was a faint sound of laughter coming from Erebus. It then turned into a full blown laugh. "Hahaha to think that she was reduced to this! A little Alicorn?" He shook his head" She was never able to beat me though…not even Celestia could beat me.." Hearing this everyone around him gasped.

"My sister….couldn't beat you?" Luna asked half from amazement and half from fear.

"Yes, Tia wasn't strong enough to beat me. But that was long ago I wonder how much stronger she has gotten." He thought out loud. Erebus then turned around and started to walk away from the scene but stopped when he remembered the orange pony from before. He turned and looked at him, "I really should kill you…" He said making the pony shiver in fear.

"W-why?" He asked shivering like a leaf in the wind.

"Because" Erebus took a step towards him "You bad mouthed my queen." He said. As he stopped a yard away from him.

"What? When? I only bad mouthed that monster Night Mare Moon!" He said, but being the idiot he is didn't realize the danger he was now in.

Erebus glared at the orange pony with so much hate he thought he would fall down dead. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. Night Mare Moon was my queen or as some of you would say, my mate." He said surprising everybody once again. "Normally I would kill you on the spot, but I'm feeling generous today so I'll let you live." He said finally turning around and starts walking away.

He would have kept going if it wasn't for the sudden flash of bright light appearing before him. When the light died down there stood a person that's looked as beautiful as Luna but was older. She had whitish fur long, flowing blue, and pink hair, a white dress with gold trim and a sun on the end, golden slippers, and a gold crown. Out from her head was a single white horn and she had white wings. This is Princess Celestia, ruler of all Equestria and the one who raises the sun every day.

"Stop right there" Celestia said in a demanding town not recognizing who she was looking at. Erebus stopped "Now tell me who you are" she demanded.

Erebus chuckled "Aw Tia you don't recognize me? I'm hurt." He said in false hurt.

Celestia had a thought full look on her face and then gasped as her look turned into surprise. "Y-you but…you are supposed to be dead." She said as she pointed at him.

"Oh don't you miss me?" He said with a smirk on his face.

Celestia then glared at him, a look which not many people see or get. "Of course I don't! You helped Night Mare Moon try and cause Eternal Night." She said which once again surprised everyone.

"Yeah, Yeah Tia that was what years ago? But hey now I have a new goal." He said which sparked Celestia's curiosity.

"And what pray tell is that?" She asked, somewhat fearing the answer. And she should have.

Erebus looked at all the ponies behind him, then dead in Luna's worried eyes, and then she looked back into Celestia's eyes. "I'm going to destroy the new Elements of Harmony, free Discord-sama, and cause complete and total chaos all over Equestria." He said causing everyone around him to go wide eyed. Seeing this Erebus started laughing like a mad man. "Equestria will bow before me!" He yelled to the sky.

* * *

**Okay so how did you all like the story? I hope you all liked it. it was a pain for me to write...but hey to me it turned out good. Now do me all a huge favor. After you read this go over to the reviews button and leave a happy review for me and tell your friends about this story. And if you do I'll give you a cookie and a Bro-hoof. Oh and one more thing, I am working on yet two more stories...I know I have way to much on my plate right now but now that I'm on summer break, I can get more done. Only I won't have any done for the next two weeks seeing as I will not be home. Ok I've bored you enough. This is SilverBrony and I am out of here! *Runs and jumps out of a window with a taco in hand)**


	3. Chapter 3

I am terribly sorry, to all my readers (if any of you all still keep tabs on me). But I am losing motivation for my stories, and will not be updating anytime soon. I am going through a sever writers block. I will write again just so you know, and I am very much alive. But my YU-GI-OH GX story will either be put for adoption or deleted. Plus I have been told I need a Beta so I am looking for one. Yours truly Gale-Beat the musical element.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Another chapter is up. I know I have not been updating for sometime and I deply apologize for that. -Bows- I plan on updating more often now. So without further issues. READ!**

* * *

**My Little Pony: A New World, A New Life**

Celestia took a step back, "You want to-why would you want to bring back Discord?!" she yelled at him.

Erebus just laughed for a second, much to Celestia's anger. "Because Tia, if you remember, back when we were little. Discord and I were good friends. We did everything together. Prank you and your sister, cause mischief around Canterlot, and just hang out. But you" He pointed at Celestia and glared at her" You turned him down when he told you how he felt for you. All because he was the spirit of chaos…and then you sealed him into stone, when he decided to vent his anger. But I guess there is still some good news. "Erebus stopped and let it all sink in their minds.

"Wait you said there was still good news? How would there be good news for you if Discord is incased in stone?" Luna asked

Erebus looked at her with a cruel smirk, "Now I didn't say it was good news for you, now did I?" This had all of them worried and curious, Celestia spoke up now.

"Well? What is this so called good news of which you speak?" She asked, getting tired of Erebus' delaying.

Erebus chuckled, "The good news is that before you encased him into stone. Discord, had a child that would succeed him and become the new spirit of chaos." He said with a smirk.

Celestia just looked at him confused. Discord has a child? But how? "But how exactly did he have this child? And where has he or she been all these years? Because I am pretty sure he would wish to get revenge for his father."

"Oh. That is quite difficult to explain my dear, so I shall not explain the first question. But to answer your second question. He….was, how you say, not a part of this world at the time." He said

This had them all completely stumped. Not a part of this world? What does that mean? Luna decided to voice the question they all had on their mind. "What do you mean, not a part of this world?" She asked, clearly getting frustrated with Erebus.

"Meaning he was born in this world, but, grew up in another. Discord had figured he would be defeated by the Elements of Harmony, so he took his child, within a few months of him being born, and gave him to his mother to raise in a different world, in a completely different dimension." Erebus said as he looked around at the shocked faces of the ponies.

"What do you mean different dimension? I have heard of no such spell to travel between dimensions." Celestia said clearly irritated.

"Ah, Discord had found a spell not even you knew of. But somehow you discovered something similar to it. Seeing how that Matthew, child, and his little friend, Vile, are here." Erebus said in a smug tone.

Luna just looked at him confused, what does Matthew and Vile have to do with this….unless….. "No…..That cannot be right…" Luna said, "Matthew is too nice of a young man!" She yelled at him

"Ah it seems you figured it out, my little princess of the night." Erebus said chuckling. He stared at everyone in front of him. A look of realization appeared on Celestia's face.

"No…don't tell me that-"

"That's right Celestia!" Erebus grinned, "The child of Discord is…..Matthew Blackwell!" He shouted, causing those that knew him gasp. "You brought the boy back Celestia, you brought Discords heir back from the dimension where he was raised by his mother, who is now deceased, unfortunately. I feel sorry for the poor lad. Never knowing his father and his mother being dead…not knowing or having any other family, besides Vile, of course. But Ville is not really his family; he is just a split personality, not a real person." Erebus starts laughing, looking at all there horrified looks.

Luna just shakes her head looking down at her feet, "There is just no way…how is Matthew the son of Discord…? This just makes no since…." Luna looks up at her sister to see how she is reacting to this. The look that was on her face was the very one she wore when she sent Luna to the moon those many years ago.

Celestia just looked at Erebus, lost in her own thoughts. '_Matthew is…then that means that I….no, this cannot be..._' Celestia glares at Erebus. "There is just no way that Matthew is the son of Discord! Matthew is a human, Discord is not! That just wouldn't work!"

Erebus just laughed but when he was about to say something, the crisp sound of lightning was heard and something black and fast flew towards Erebus, but he jumped out of the way before it hit him. When the thing hit the ground, a great explosion went off, sending electricity everywhere; causing everyone to duck and the sisters make shields, with their magic to protect themselves.

As the smoke settled and cleared away the dark shape of a humanoid figure could be seen.  
Erebus lands a few feet away and looks at the figure with a smirk. "So you finally decide to show up, eh, Vile?" Everyone turns to look at the figure and Luna looks at it in hopes that it is Vile and that he can help.

"So you finally decide to show yourself, Erebus." The dust clears away and Vile is seen standing in a crater with a black lance, with silver edging in his hand and bits of stray electricity flowing from it.  
"I thought I sealed you away deep inside Matthew's heart." Vile points his lance at Erebus, "What are you doing free?"

Erebus just laughs, which causes Vile to glare at him. "It's simple Vile, my boy. Matthew let me free. He wanted to teach that pony," Erebus points at the pony who threw the rock at Luna" A lesson for trying to hurt that pretty little princess of the night over there." Pointing his thumb at Luna. "That pony called Luna a monster, and Matthew asked him if he wanted to see a real monster, thus he let me free. How he knew about my presence I may never know. But that's not important, yet." Erebus laughs a little.

Vile glares at Erebus more and positions himself to charge Erebus with his lance. "I don't care if the boy let you out! You won't corrupt his mind anymore!" Vile charges at Erebus, whom only smirks and places his hand in front of himself, summoning a scythe of pure black matter. He swings it back and slashes at Vile, both of their weapons clashing, causing a bright flash of light.

**Area Shift: Unknown Area**

'_Darkness…I tend to see allot of that lately…..'_ Matthew looks up as he lays on what seems to be nothing, yet it's solid enough for him to lay on. He sighs and sits up looking around himself. Darkness, everywhere. Sighing he stands up and looks over himself, not a single scare or mark on him. Only problem is, he is naked.

"Where the heck are my clothes?" He asked out loud, but all he got as an answer was an echo of his own voice. He sighs and begins to walk around, just looking around. "Where am I?" after he asked that a cold dark fog starts to sweep in covering him from the waist down. "Da-dang it's cold in here!" Matthew said as he shivered wrapping his arms around himself.

He continues to walk not knowing where he was going, until he saw a strange shape in the distance. "Hmm, what is that?" Matthew then decided to move towards it, not really having any other option. Upon arriving at the mysterious object he sees a statue of a creature he has only seen in books about mythology. He was staring at a statue of a Draconequus.

He felt a strong pull in the back of his mind telling to touch the pedestal in which it stood. So, he did so, but when he did something strange happened. The statue flashed a blinding white, forcing him to cover in his eyes. When the light died down and his sight had fully returned he noticed a familiar yet insane laughter.  
"Ohhh man it sure is great to be free from that rocky prison." Said the voice. Matthew turned to look in its direction, he was shocked at what he saw. The creature that he just saw petrified in a stone prison was now standing before him, breaking down into a full-blown break dance.

Matthew could only stare at the creature and finally worked up the will to speak, "E-excuse me….put who are you?" He asked, catching the Draconequus' attention. It stared at him for a minute and bowed mockingly.

"My name is Discord, the Spirit of Chaos, and may I know the name of the one who has set my free?" It Discord said in a formal but kinda playful tone.

"My name is Matthew, Matthew Blackwell." Matthew said as he stared at Discord. He was feeling a sense of nostalgia, not knowing why though.

Discord looked shocked at the kid before him, "Did you say Blackwell?". He had a bit of an anxious edge to his voice.

Matthew stared at him for a minute, as if calculating him. "Yes I did say Blackwell. What of it? Does that name hold interest to you or something?" Matthew noted Discord's posture stiffen when he asked that.

Discord's eyes shifted from side to side for a minute a cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck. He was having a mental war, 'I can't tell him the truth, at least not yet. I need some way to stall time…..Wait! I got it!'. Discord grins a little and turns to look at Matthew.

"I'll tell you what you need to know if you can do a simple task for me."

"What kind of task…" Matthew glared at Discord.

"Simple my boy, if you really are a Blackwell, then you'll be able to play this," he summons a guitar.

Matthew looked at the guitar for a minute before grabbing it. The guitar is a midnight blue with silver strings and the neck of the guitar is black. "Beautiful…" He said as he looked it over.

"It's a Blackwell family heirloom. Only a true Blackwell will know how to play." Discord said with a smile, but Matthew could see the serious look in his eyes.

"Ok then, if you say only a Blackwell can play it then let's get to it!" Matthew said strumming the guitar.

-MUSIC TIME! (I don't not own)-

They keep playing sad songs on the radio

And I feel like I'm so alone

On this 15-hour drive

And all the while I tell myself to just believe

Cause nobody can give so much

And never get anything

(never get anything)

Everyone I used to know

Says they don't know what I've become

But I'm still the same

Not much has changed

I still know where I came from

I fell asleep with the lights on

And I can see that you're the first one in a long time

That had some faith in me

(have faith in me)

Tell my friends we won't be long

The Florida sun begs me to come back home

And it feels like I'm ready for anything

If you can wait for me

And all the while I say too much of what I think

And I can't remember what it's like to find meaning in anything

For the life of me

Everyone I used to know

Says they don't know what I've become

But I'm still the same

Not much has changed

I still know where I came from

And all I ever wanted was so far from what I need

I'll write my songs, they'll sing along, and hope time heals everything

I fell asleep with the lights on

And I can see that you're the first one in a long time

That had some faith in me

(have faith in me)

Tell my friends we won't be long

The Florida sun begs me to come back home

And it feels like I'm ready for anything

If you can wait for me

This is all I have!

This is all I have!

It's my life

This is all I have!

This is all I have!

I fell asleep with the lights on

And I can see that you're the first one in a long time

That had some faith in me

(have faith in me)

Tell my friends we won't be long

The Florida sun begs me to come back home

And it feels like I'm ready for anything

If you can wait for me

I fell asleep with the lights on

And I can see that you're the first one in a long time

That had some faith in me

(have faith in me)

Tell my friends we won't be long

The Florida sun begs me to come back home

And it feels like I'm ready for anything

If you can wait for me

-Song End-

Matthew looked at the guitar and grinned, "Told you I could play."

Discord looked at Matthew with a nod of approval; "Yes you did, and you did a good job too." But a hint of anger and worry was in his voice.

Matthew fixed Discord with a glare," Now tell me. What does the name Blackwell mean to you?"

Discord sighed and hung his head. Looking at Matthew he said, "I guess it was only a matter of time before we met. I just wish I had more time to plan…."

Tilting his head in confusion, he asked. "What do you mean. 'Only a matter of time'? Am I supposed to know you or something?" Matthew looked at Discord with such confusion.

Discord looked back down, "Matthew may I ask you a question….?"

Matthew glared, "What kind of question?"

"One about your father." Discord said bluntly, looking at Matthew.

His eyes widened in shock. '_My…my father…? What does he know about him?_'. "Ok Discord, ask away.

Discord sighs one more time and looks at Matthew, "What or better yet how much do you know about him?"

Caught off guard Matthew faltered a little. "What do I know about him? Well nothing really except for the fact that my mum really loved him, and that he left us the day I was born….." Matthew growled at that last part, venom dripping from his words.

Discord flinched at his tone and looked down, "What would you say if I could take you to him?"

Matthew, caught off guard once again, looked at Discord in surprise. "You'll take me to see my dad? How do you know him?" He asked.

Discord stayed quiet for a few minutes before looking at Matthew. His reply was, "Because…I am him Matthew." Discord put his hands out. "I am your father."

Matthew looked at Discord in pure and utter shock. '_Discord is my father….how….why….._'. Rage started to build up in him. _'Why….why?! Why did he abandon me and my mother….._'. Matthew's shocked expression soon turned into a hate filled glare. He walked up to Discord and slugged him across the face, sending him to the ground.

Discord wasn't surprised when he felt the punch hitting his cheek. But what really surprised him was that when he looked up at Matthew. He was crying. Discord stared in shock at his son, "Matthew…".

"Why….", Matthew fell to the floor, the tears pouring out, "Why did you leave us…Why…". Matthew looked at Discord dead in his eyes. "How could you sit there and not help us when mother was sick?! She is dead now….I was left alone at our house….I had no friends or family….Where were you dad…Where were you…." Matthew slumped down, tears pouring out like waterfalls.

Not knowing what to do, Discord stood there. '_What do I do? What do I do?_' He was thinking but his conscious answered him.

'_Go to him Discord. He needs you._'

Discord nodded his head and walked up to Matthew and gave him a big, comforting hug. "Shhh, Matthew…listen. I know is was never there for you before, but I am here now. Please, son…let me try and make it up to you, and give you the father you should have had before. I love you son." Discord looked at Matthew and Matthew looked back at him, his eyes wide.

Matthew had tears on the verge of pouring out again before he hugged Discord in a close loving hug. "Ok dad, I'll give you another chance." Matthew said with tears of joy coming out of his eyes. He finally had a father. Then a happy thought came to him. '_I cant wait for Luna to meet him!_'

Matthew looked at Discord. "Dad I want you to meet two really great friends of mine."

"Ok son, may I ask who they are?"

Matthew laughs softly, "One of them is my friend/brother Vile, and the other is Princess Luna!" He said the last one with a lot of joy.

Discord's eyes widened in shock. "Did you say, Princess L-Luna?"

* * *

**Hey So what did you think? Tell me if its good or bad in the reviews. Also on further notice I am in great need of a Beta or so I am told (I would greatly appreciate the help!) Also I am working on a few more stories! haha I know too many stories and only my little head. One will be another My Little Pony story also the other will be a bit similar to Chris D'Lacey's The Last Dragon Chronicles Soooooo yea anyone that can help me with that I will love you forever. Also ahhhh I dont really know other than you should really check out my friends Deviantart page. . She is a really good artist and she did the picture that is my profile pic and its also the first and awesomest picture of...me Gale-Beat! So please look at her art and love it like I do. Now I am Gale-Beat and I'm outta here! -jumps through a random open window and flies away-**

**(Song was Another Song About The Weekend by A Day To Remember)**


End file.
